Kingdom Hearts: New Beginnings
by KingKey980
Summary: After Xehanort's defeat peace was brought to the worlds until a new threat emerges and new enemies bring nothing but destruction but Sora, Donald, and Goofy go on a new journey to travel to worlds again and fight the new enemies they encounter and they meet a new Keyblade wielder who goes with them. Will they stop this new threat or will evil succeed? Rated T for violence.
1. New monsters and new characters

**Hello I'm Kingrock980 and this is a Kingdom Hearts story about a new character who is a new Keyblade wielder and gets to go to other worlds and fighting Heartless, bad guys, and new dangerous enemies.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or the characters the game series and characters belong to Square Enix while the other characters belong to Disney.**

**Reviews would be very awesome but NO FLAMES ALLOWED!**

**Enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 1

It's nighttime in Destiny Islands and Sora is in his room sleeping on his bed enjoying peace that he, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy brought after fighting Xehanort and stopping his plans and ever since then the three return to their island home while Mickey, Donald, and Goofy return to Disney Castle to enjoy the peace and so far no threat has reached to any of them. Sora wakes up later and looks outside his window seeing the beautiful night sky but then he sees something falling from the sky and into the island so he gets off his bed, jumps through the window like he did one stormy night, and heads to the island.

"What's goin' on?" Sora asked as he goes to the island. "I hope it's just a shooting star but I'm going to check it out." He said and he reaches the island.

Sora starts exploring around the island looking for what fell from the sky and as he keeps exploring he sees something that looks very familiar to him.

"No way it can't be." Sora said and he realizes what it is. "The Gummi ship!" He said running to it and he sees two people coming out of the ship and Sora recognizes them. "Donald! Goofy!" Sora cheered in excitement running up to them and the two see Sora.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy cheered as they hug him making him fall to the ground and they laugh.

"I haven't seen you guys like ever what're you doing here?" Sora asked.

"We need your help again." Goofy answered.

"What's going on is Xehanort back?" Sora asked.

"That's what we thought when we got this." Donald said as he gives Sora what looks like a note.

"From Mickey?" Sora asked as he took the note and starts reading it.

_Donald,_

_I'm sorry to rush off again but I think there's new trouble comin' our way ever since I saw some monsters that I've never even seen before in the castle and they are different from the Heartless so I'm off to find out what's going on. I believe there is a new threat that might be even more powerful than the Heartless and those mysterious monsters might able to destroy all the worlds if they're not stopped. I need you and Goofy to find Sora and have him investigate the castle with you while I go out to find some answers about these monsters and find out how to stop them before they destroy everything. I don't know what the monsters are yet nor do I know of what their purpose is but I can't imagine what happens if they're successful. Good luck and I'll find you guys once I know what they are._

_Sincerely,_

_Mickey._

After reading the note Sora was quiet for ten seconds until a question came to his mind.

"So now we're going to deal with new types of monsters that are more powerful than the Heartless?" Sora asked.

"It sounds like it and we came to bring you to the castle with us to help us investigate." Donald said.

"Okay let's get going." Sora said with his determined face on.

"Hold on Sora don't ya wanna say goodbye to Kairi and Riku before ya go?" Goofy asked.

"Oh yeah but they're asleep and we have to leave now." Sora said.

"Why don't you write a note and let them know why you have to leave?" Donald suggested.

"Good idea I'll be right back." Sora said as he goes back to his house but the two follow him anyway.

Sora returns to his house quietly and he finds paper and pen and starts writing about him having to go with Donald and Goofy for something that's very important and adds a sorry but also promises that he'll come back once it's over and after writing what he wants to say he goes to the front of Kairi's house and places the paper next to the front door and they return to the island to head for the Gummi ship.

"Okay let's roll." Sora said then makes an evil smirk. "I call pilot!" He added.

"Aw phooey are you serious?" Donald asked then Sora smiles.

"You know I'm jokin'." Sora said.

"You haven't changed one bit." Goofy said and the Gummi ship leaves the island and into the world map.

After entering the world map Chip and Dale show up on the screen.

"Hey Sora it's good to see you again." Chip said.

"We're glad that you decided to go with Donald and Goofy again." Dale said.

"Good luck you guys and we'll see you later." Chip said and the ship starts moving.

"So we're off to Disney Castle right?" Sora asked.

"Yeah we need to investigate it to find any of those strange monsters the King said about." Donald answered.

"I just hope the castle doesn't get destroyed." Goofy said with worry.

"Don't worry we'll take care of this just like always." Sora said but then something hit the ship and they know what's happening.

"Oh no not the Heartless ships!" Donald yelled.

"I think it's time for a little fun with them." Sora said and the two nodded.

"Shoot them down!" Donald said and the Gummi ship starts shooting Heartless ships as they keep moving.

They keep shooting Heartless ships and despite the Heartless ships fighting back the ships are destroyed and they move on hoping they won't be interrupted again. They finally spot Disney Castle and landed into the Gummi garage where they see Chip and Dale run up to them.

"Thank goodness you're here we saw some monsters around the courtyard and the castle." Chip said.

"Can you guys find them and help the Queen?" Dale asked.

"You bet!" Sora answered then turned to Donald and Goofy. "You guys ready?" He asked.

"You betcha!" Donald answered.

"Let's skedaddle!" Goofy said and they leave the garage and enter the courtyard.

The trio start finding the monsters around the yard until they see a creature with a black body with red marks, crimson claws, black pointed tail, razor teeth, red eyes, black horns, and a dark red crescent shape with spikes mark on its chest appearing.

"What is that?!" Donald asked.

"A Heartless?" Goofy asked.

"I don't think so it has a crescent shape instead of its usual heart and cross symbol." Sora said.

"Then it must be one of those strange monsters the King said about." Donald said and the creature begins to attack.

"Watch out!" Sora said as he summons his Keyblade while Donald takes out his staff while Goofy takes out his shield and they attack the monster.

The creature attacks the trio but Sora slashes with his Keyblade while Donald casts Fire while Goofy bashes with his shield but the creature attacks with its claws but Sora attacks again while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield again but the creature turns itself invisible and begins to attack but Sora casts Fire revealing the creature while Donald casts Fire as well while Goofy uses Charge they defeat the creature disappearing in dark mist.

"That was close." Donald said.

"I can't imagine how many more are in the castle." Goofy said.

"Let's look for Queen Minnie." Sora said and they head inside the castle.

The trio enter the corridor to find Minnie but four creatures like one they defeated show up but Sora, Donald, and Goofy defeat them and go to the library hoping Minnie is safe there and as they entered the library they see Minnie looking at books and then she turns to them.

"Oh, you brought Sora." Minnie said.

"Yes we did Your Highness." Donald sad as he and Goofy go into salute and Sora does the same to try and show respect.

"Thank Goodness I'm pretty sure Mickey has told you three to investigate the castle to find any of those strange monsters." Minnie said.

"We'll do that and also we encountered one in the courtyard while four more appeared in the corridor." Sora said.

"Good just be sure if there are more like them who knows how dangerous they are." Minnie said.

"You can count on us Your Highness." Goofy said and they head leave the library but Minnie stops them.

"Wait when you're done with the investigation please come find me in the Audience Chamber." Minnie said and they nodded and leave.

The trio go around the castle finding more of those strange creatures and also make sure Heartless are here too but so far there are no creatures or Heartless around but they look hard for any of them and they see ten more creatures in the Guardsmen Chamber but they defeat the creatures with their abilities and continue to find more creatures but nothing else. After exploring around the castle they start their way to the Audience Chamber to meet Minnie but as they return to the corridor they hear a scream and it came from the Audience Chamber.

"Oh no Queen Minnie!" Donald yelled.

"We have to help her!" Goofy said.

"Right!" Sora replied as he opens the door and they enter the Audience Chamber seeing the creatures attacking Minnie but Sora, Donald, and Goofy come to her aid.

They attack the creatures and defeat them but then different types of monsters appear and they have black bodies and red eyes as well and dark green armor and they're carrying double swords and they attack with the swords but Sora attacks with the Keyblade while Donald casts Fire while Goofy uses Charge but the armored creatures spin slash at them but Sora and Donald cast Fire while Goofy attacks with his shield but they use their armor to block their attacks and they strike back with the spin slashes again but Sora attacks with his Keyblade again while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield and they defeat the creatures.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked.

"Yes thank you three." Minnie said.

"Just what are those creatures anyway and why want to attack the castle?" Donald asked.

"I don't know." Sora said.

"Gawrsh maybe we should go ask Master Yen Sid." Goofy suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." Minnie said.

"There shouldn't be anymore creature here anyway." Sora said. "But we'll come back to make sure if they do attack the castle again." He said.

"We'll also go find the King I hope he's alright." Donald said.

"Please do find him and be careful." Minnie said and they nodded.

"Hey wait for me!" Someone called and they see something running to them. "I need to record everything like the other adventures." He said.

"Sure thing Jiminy." Sora said.

"We're you're here to record what's going to happen." Goofy said and Jiminy hops on Sora's shoulder.

"I hope you're all safe please help Mickey." Minnie said and they saluted and leave the Audience Chamber.

The trio return to the ship and they start their way to Yen Sid's tower for his advice and also hoping they would find Mickey there.

"Something tells me we're gonna have a tough journey than our last ones." Sora said.

"Yeah." Donald agreed.

"But we'll be okay besides we've gone through tons of tough stuff together so I'm sure we'll be fine." Goofy said.

"Yeah you're right." Sora replied and the ship is still heading for Yen Sid's tower.

**Meanwhile**

It's morning in a place called Courage City and a boy with black messy hair with a streak of blue wakes up due to the sun shining in his face and opens his teal eyes, sits up, and yawns.

"Another weird dream." The boy said in a groggy voice as he gets out of his bed and gets dressed.

The boy starts wearing a black T-shirt with a dark blue star on it, teal open shirt over his black shirt, light green jeans, black band on his right wrist, dark grey shoes, and necklace with a star at the end and then he examines his right arm and it has a strange crescent shape on it.

"When did I ever get this? I can never remember how or when I got this mark." The boy said to himself and the mark has been on his arm for sometime but he never remembered how he got it but assumes it's just a birthmark. The boy was about wonder something else but then he hears something hitting his window so he opens his window to see what's going on.

"Hey Griff get down here will ya?" Someone called and the boy named Griff looks down and see another boy with dirty blond hair with a big bang covering his left eye, has teal eyes as well, wearing a dark grey hooded sleeveless shirt with a red flame on it, black jeans with a silver chain hanging from his right side, and red fingerless gloves on his hands.

"I'm coming Ry." Griff said as he goes downstairs then gets out of the house. "Did I sleep in again?" He asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah you did." Ry answered. "You're such a loser." He added smiling.

"Hey thanks!" Griff replied and the two laughed.

"C'mon we need to get to our hangout and meet Kori and Mimi." Ry said and Griff nodded and they head for the hangout.

The two go through downtown and enter a forest area and they go through the forest until they see an abandoned house and they enter it seeing two girls, one with cyan hair tied to a ponytail, green eyes, wearing a yellow sleeveless top with three flowers, pink skirt, and aqua green bracelets on her left arm while the other girl has orange short hair with two bangs, wearing a pink T-shirt with a cat on it, brown jeans, and a red necklace sitting on a couch.

"Hey, I had to get lazy boy." Ry said.

"I'm not lazy." Griff said.

"Well better late then never." The cyan haired girl said smiling.

"Good to see you Kori." Griff said.

"Hey what about me?" The orange haired girl asked smiling.

"You too Mimi." Griff said.

"So what're we gonna do today?" Kori asked.

"I heard rumors that there is a monster out in the forest." Ry said.

"There are no such thing as monsters." Mimi replied.

"Oh yeah? Well let's go find out and we'll see who's wrong." Ry replied.

"I'd like to see the monster too." Griff said. "It wouldn't kill someone like me." He added.

"Come on let's get moving." Kori said and they leave the hangout.

* * *

**There's Chapter 1 for you guys and more will be coming soon I hope I get some reviews for this so leave some but no hateful ones. Anyway will Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive at Yen Sid's tower? Will Griff, Ry, Kori, and Mimi find the monster? What are the creatures that Mickey discovered? Find out on the next chapter.**


	2. Griff's new weapon and learning

**New Characters 1:**

**Griff**

**Age: Unknown but appears to be 13**

**Gender: Male**

**Homeworld: Unknown but currently lives in Courage City**

**Appearance: Fair skin, black messy hair with a streak of blue, teal eyes, black T-shirt with a dark blue star, teal open shirt over the black shirt, light green jeans, black band on his right wrist, dark grey shoes, necklace with a star at the end, and a red crescent shape on his right arm.**

**Personality: Fun-loving, troublemaking, careless, selfish, haughty, adventurous, deceptive, curious, wisecracking, and brash**

**Likes: Causing trouble, having fun, adventures, lying to get what he wants, ice-cream, and thinking he's better than anyone**

**Dislikes: People ruining his fun, sentimentality, deep feelings, serious people, rules, authority figures, and weaklings**

**Ry**

**Age: 14**

**Gender: Male**

**Homeworld: Courage City**

**Appearance: Fair skin, dirty blond hair with a big bang covering his left eye, teal eyes, dark grey sleeveless hooded shirt with a red flame, black jeans, silver chain hanging from the the right side, red fingerless gloves.**

**Personality: Cool, calm, smart, responsible, rumor believing, advice giving, good-hearted, friendly, and protective**

**Likes: His friends, his brother, joking with Griff, believing rumors, proving he's right, protecting others, fighting for right reasons, and keeping Griff out of trouble.**

**Dislikes: Getting involved in Griff's pranks, getting in trouble, seeing his friends in danger, anyone who bad mouths his brother, lazy people, getting into pointless fights, and Griff's constant brash and deceptive ways.**

**Kori**

**Age: 13**

**Gender: Female**

**Homeworld: Courage City**

**Appearance: Fair skin, cyan hair tied to a ponytail, green eyes, yellow sleeveless top with three flowers, pink skirt, and aqua green bracelets on her left arm.**

**Personality: Sweet, caring, cheerful, strong willed, faithful, passionate, love believing, bossy, motherly, and fearless**

**Likes: Beautiful things, keeping Griff in line, dancing, romance, animals, making friends, making people happy, keeping her friends safe, ice-cream, and stopping bullies.**

**Dislikes: Monsters, Griff's selfish ways, anyone who talks trash about her friends, seeing people sad, loneliness, evil people, negativity, seeing her friends being put down by someone, and fear.**

**Mimi**

**Age: 14**

**Gender: Female**

**Homeworld: Courage City**

**Appearance: Fair Skin, green eyes, orange short hair with two bangs, pink T-shirt with a cat, brown jeans, and read necklace with a heart at the end.**

**Personality: Tomboyish, bright, music loving, nature loving, easily annoyed, hard working, art loving, graceful, and go-getting.**

**Likes: Smart people, nature, music, art, reading, peace and quiet, keeping herself under control, getting her work done, winning fights she gets into if she has to, teaching others a lesson when or if she needs to, and helping her friends**

**Dislikes: Lazy people, stupid people, immaturity, losing fights, no one listening to her, loud mouths, homework, anyone talking trash about Ry or his brother, being proven wrong, and disgusting things.**

**More new characters will be coming soon so look forward to that.**

**On with the show now.**

* * *

Chapter 2

The three follow Ry through the forest and they reach the open area and they see a cave in the area and they walk up to it.

"That where they say the monster lives." Ry said.

"Are you sure?" Mimi asked.

"That's what some said." Ry answered. "And I'm going in to see if it's real." He added.

"I'll go in that monster wouldn't stand a chance against someone as strong as me." Griff said.

"No you three are staying here and that's that." Ry replied.

"I know you're trying to be protective but don't you think we should help?" Kori asked.

"I don't want any of you to get hurt or killed." Ry said. "Remember what happened to my brother?" He asked.

"Well we'll be fine if we stick together." Kori said but Griff let out a huff.

"I'LL take care of the monster just watch how an awesome person like me takes down some stupid monster." Griff said. "It's probably just a bear." He added as he enters the cave.

"Hey Griff you get back here right now!" Mimi called but Griff didn't listen and goes in the cave. "Idiot." She mumble.

"Does he really have to show off?" Kori asked and Ry sighed.

"I'll go get him just stay put." Ry said as he enters the cave.

Griff walks through the cave and despite it being dark he's still traversing through in an attempt to find the monster people keep talking about and he's willing to take the monster down with or without Ry's help. Griff finally goes through the cave and sees the end and starts looking around for the monster but he sees nothing there so he keeps looking but still doesn't see anything.

"Hey monster come out here so I can kick your butt!" Griff called but nothing. "I'm not leaving until you show your face and then I'll kick your butt!" He called again but no answer so he sits down waiting for the monster to come.

After ten minutes of waiting Griff hears something coming and he thinks it's the monster so he smirks and hides behind a rock for a sneak attack when the monster comes. Ry finds himself at the end of the cave and starts looking around for Griff and also wants to see if the monster is here too but after trying to find Griff Ry was about to give until...

"GOTCHA!" Griff yelled coming out of the rock and charges at what he thinks is the monster but it turns out to be Ry who turns around punches Griff kncoking him back. "Ry why are you here?" Griff asked.

"Well I was going to find the monster but you had to go in here so I had to find you." Ry answered and Griff lets out a small laugh. "I'm taking you back with Kori and Mimi." Ry said.

"No way I wanna help." Griff said.

"Griff..." Ry was then cut off by something and the two boys see a creature with a black body with red marks, crimson claws, pointed tail, razor teeth, red eyes, horns, and a dark red crescent shape mark with spikes on its chest appearing.

"Hey is that the monster people have been talking about?" Griff asked but then looks at the creature's mark on its chest then looks at his mark on his arm. "No way we have the same mark but how?" He asked.

"How 'bout we attack the monster first and ask questions later." Ry said.

"Now you're talkin'." Griff said as he gets into a fighting stance while Ry does the same thing and the creature attacks.

Griff and Ry fight against the creature but it dodges and attacks with its claws but they dodge and Ry tries to punch the creature but nothing was hurting it and the creature attacks with its tail knocking Ry back against the wall and is now unconscious. Griff tries to attack the creature with punches and kicks but nothing was still hurting it and the creature was about attack again but something glowed in Griff's hand and it's something shaped like a key with black edges and teeth, blue hilt, grey handle, and a black chain with the dark red crescent shape with spikes just like the one on the creature's chest and on his arm and the weapon made the creature stop while Griff examines it.

"What is this thing?" Griff asked and he knows the creature hates the so he attacks the creature with it and it's hurting the creature. "Now you're mine." Griff said with a smirk and attacks the creature again but it turns itself invisible but Griff attacks revealing it but the creature attacks with its claws and tail but Griff slashes at it again and gives out the final attack on the creature making it vanish in dark mist. Cool." Griff said and he turns to see Ry waking up.

Ry wakes up and gets up and sees Griff holding a key shape weapon making him curious about what it is.

"What is that?" Ry asked.

"I dunno I used it to kill the monster." Griff said.

"Can I see it for a second?" Ry asked but Griff pulls it out of his reach.

"No way finders keepers!" Griff said.

"I was going to look at it for five second you brat." Ry said and they hear something coming and it's Kori and Mimi.

"There you guys are." Kori said.

"What happened?" Mimi asked.

"We found the monster and I killed it with this." Griff said showing them the key shaped weapon.

"What is that?" Kori asked and Mimi was shocked to see this.

"I have no idea but who cares it's mine." Griff said.

"Let's get out of the cave." Mimi said.

"Since I killed the monster I get to lead." Griff said as he leads the way out of the cave.

The gang return to their hangout and Griff continues to look at his key weapon while Mimi continues to examine it and Kori is curious about the weapon too but Griff keeps it away claiming it's his much to Ry's and Kori's annoyance. After their time at the hangout the gang return to the city because Ry and Kori agree to help Mimi with her shopping and force Griff to go with them much to his annoyance and also tell him to keep his weapon from sight which annoyed him even more.

**Meanwhile: **

The Gummi ship arrives at Yen Sid's tower and Sora, Donald, and Goofy depart from the ship and they enter the tower so they could talk to Yen Sid about the creatures they saw at the castle and after going upstairs they enter his room and they see Yen Sid sitting on his chair and at his side Mickey and Donald and Goofy bow with respect even Sora does the same after his 'disrespectful' greeting when he first met the wizard.

"I've been expecting you three." Yen Sid said. "You wish to know about the creatures you have seen in the castle." He added.

"Yes sir." Sora said and he turns to Mickey. "You saw them too right?" He asked.

"That's right they were at the castle for some reason and I'm assuming someone is pulling the strings." Mickey said.

"Is it Xehanort again?" Donald asked.

"Although it is likely I don not believe he's the one controlling those creatures." Yen Sid answered.

"Well do you know who they are?" Goofy asked.

"Yes I do in fact know the names of those creatures." Yen Sid said. "You will encounter them soon so you must know about them." He added summoning a projection of the creature the three saw before. "No doubt you've seen this creature before at the castle you may think it's identical to the Heartless since they too are born of darkness but these are more deadly than you can ever imagine." Yen Sid explained. "The creatures that were in the castle are known as the Black Demons and they bring destruction wherever they go." He said. "The Black Demons may look like they're unstable but they are not to be tampered with they can attack, kill, destroy, and even devour anything if given the chance you cannot give them this chance and don't let your guards down." He finished and the three nodded. "Now then there is something else you must know." Yen Sid then summons another projection next to the projection version of the Black Demon and it's a figure wearing a red hooded cloak with black crescent marks. "Now before you assume it's another Organization XIII member it is not for the figure is also a Black Demon but these robed ones control the monster Black Demons." Yen Sid explained. "These types of Black Demons are far more dangerous than the monster Black Demons in fact they have their own group name known as the Deadly Sins." He added.

"Gawrsh and we're gonna meet them soon right?" Goofy asked.

"Indeed." Yen Sid answered. "Don't take them lightly they can be calculating, fierce, destructive, extremely violent, and they don't intend on leaving any survivors and they have a purpose that might involve in destroying the worlds." He added.

"One question are we going to deal with the Heartless again?" Sora asked.

"It is most likely you'll encounter them again but your main concern are the Black Demons and the Deadly Sins you must stop them before they succeed." Yen Sid said and they nodded. "Now before you do your quest you should know there is another Keyblade wielder." He added.

"Really where?" Sora asked.

"In a world known as Courage City go there, find the Keyblade wielder, and bring the wielder to me. I will be waiting for your return." Yen Sid said and they nodded.

"You fellas be careful now." Mickey said and they nodded and head for the ship.

**Meanwhile:**

Kairi goes off to find Riku after getting Sora's note when she woke up and she assumes he's at the islands so she goes there and while on the islands she finds Riku sitting on a palm tree and she runs up to him.

"Riku!" Kairi called and Riku turns over and sees Kairi.

"Hey Kairi what's up?" Riku asked.

"You have to read this." Kairi showing him the note and Riku starts to read the note but then gets shocked.

"Oh no." Riku said.

* * *

**Chapter 2 done and I hope you people like this chapter because I'm doing what I can on this story. Also I'm not doing another chapter unless I see a positive review for this story so leave some. Anyway will Sora, Donald, and Goofy find the other Keyblade wielder? What about Griff? Will the Black Demons and Deadly Sins be met? Find out on the next chapter. Remember no review means no new chapter for those who care. Anyway take care people. Peace out!**


	3. Searching the city and cloaked figure

Chapter 3

Sora, Donald, and Goofy fly in the Gummi ship and start looking for the world Courage City where they will find the other Keyblade wielder Yen Sid said about and during their search Goofy sees a world they have not seen before.

"Is that Courage City?" Sora asked.

"Only one way to find out." Donald said and the ship goes to the world and they depart from the ship.

The trio depart from the ship and are in a large city.

"This is bigger than both Traverse Town and Twilight Town." Sora said.

"I agree." Goofy said.

"Stop gawking you two we have to find out if we're in Courage City and find the other Keyblade wielder." Donald said.

"You're right let's get moving." Sora said and the three explore the city.

Meanwhile Griff is still with his friends in the mall and he's bored out of his mind so he finds something fun to do and he finds an egg store, gets some eggs, finds a mall officer, and starts throwing eggs at him making him turn around but Griff hides and as the officer turns his back Griff throws another egg making the officer turn around again and this time sees Griff with eggs and starts coming after him but Griff runs out of the mall laughing his head off while the officer is still chasing after him.

"You'll never catch me!" Griff sang as he keeps running. "Come on loser! Get me! Get me!" He called as he kept running.

Meanwhile Sora, Donald, and Goofy continue to explore the city and as they keep looking around they hear a laugh and they see a boy laughing and running from an officer but the boy hides behind the three in an alley and the officer stops.

"Have any of you three seen a boy around here?" The officer asked and the three look at each other.

"Uh no we haven't." Sora answered.

"He probably went that way." Donald said pointing to a road far from them.

"Thanks." The officer said as he runs past them.

"What was that all about?" Sora asked.

"I dunno." Goofy answered but the three continue to move on.

"Hey!" A voice called and the three turn to see the boy coming out of the alley. "Thanks for not ratting me out." The boy said.

"Why was he after you?" Sora asked.

"I threw eggs at him." The boy answered smiling.

"Why?" Donald asked.

"I wanted some fun." The boy answered. "Hey for not gettin' me into trouble I'll get you some ice-cream." He said.

"Thanks but we have to keep moving." Sora said. "Oh, do you know where we are?" He asked.

"You're in Courage City." The boy answered. "I'm Griff by the way." Griff introduced.

"Well since we're in Courage City let's start findin' the Keyblade wielder." Goofy said and they turn to leave but Griff comes in front of them.

"Hey wait I wanna know what a 'Keyblade' is." Griff said.

"A Keyblade..." Sora was about to explain but then the Black Demons show up.

"Uh oh these must be the Black Demon guys." Goofy said taking out his shield.

"Let's bash them!" Donald said and the three attack.

The Black Demons attack the trio but Sora attacks with his Keyblade while Donald casts Fire while Goofy uses Tornado but then the Black Demons try to attack with their claws but Sora casts Fire while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield but the Black Demons turn invisible to attack without being detected but Sora attacks revealing the Black Demons and the three defeat the Black Demons making them disappear in dark mist.

"That was a close one." Sora said and then looks around. "Hey where's that kid?" He asked.

"Maybe he went to hide somewhere safe." Goofy suggested.

"Should we look for him?" Donald asked.

"We have to find the other Keyblade wielder remember?" Sora asked.

"That's right and since we're in Courage City we start doing that." Goofy said and the three start exploring around the city.

Meanwhile Griff starts looking for his friends and as he goes back to the mall he sees Ry crossing his arms.

"Where were you?" Ry asked.

"I-I wanted to pull another prank." Griff answered smiling sheepishly and Ry sighs.

"You'e not four man." Ry said.

"Are you going to lecture me again?" Griff asked. "I thought your brother was the worst for that." He said.

"Don't...ever...call...my brother the worst." Ry said poking Griff in the chest.

"Sorry." Griff said but tried to think of something. "Hey I met some cool three guys and want you to meet them." He said.

"Fine but it better not be another one of your stupid pranks." Ry said and he starts following Griff.

Meanwhile Sora, Donald, and Goofy continue to search for the other Keyblade wielder but there was no sign of that person anywhere but they keep looking no matter how long it would take.

"Aw phooey just where is that wielder?" Donald asked.

"We have to keep searching. Courage City may be a huge place but we can't give up." Sora said.

"You're right let's keep lookin'." Goofy said.

"This whole thing better be worth it." Donald said and they keep searching through the city.

The trio look through the entire city for the other Keyblade wielder but as they keep looking around they see someone in a red hooded cloak with black crescent marks walking through the same area across them and they look at each other.

"You think it's a Deadly Sin?" Sora asked.

"Master Yen Sid showed us someone like that." Donald said.

"And look." Goofy said pointing at Black Demons walking with the cloaked figure.

"Certainly a Deadly Sin!" Sora said. "That guy must be controlling those Black Demons." He added.

"We'll deal with that guy later Sora. We have to find the other Keyblade wielder." Donald said.

"Yeah." Sora replied and they continue their search.

Meanwhile Griff continues to lead Ry to find Sora, Donald, and Goofy since he realized they left somewhere so they have to find where they are even though Ry just thinks it's a waste of time and he's wondering about Kori and Mimi.

"Hey Griff let's find those three some other time we have to get back to the girls." Ry said.

"Not until I show you those guys they can't be far behind." Griff replied.

"But what if..." Ry was then cut off by an attack from behind him and Griff turns to see a figure in a red hooded cloak with black crescent marks.

"There you are I've been looking for you." The figure said and it's a very deep and cold male voice.

"Who're you?" Griff asked.

"Let's just say I'm someone you'll be coming with." The male figure said as he comes to Griff but he takes out his key weapon. "Ah yes the Keyblade." The figure said.

"The what?" Griff asked.

"If you are it's wielder then show me." The male figure said as he summons monsters that looked like the same one from the cave.

"Bring it!" Griff said as he attacks the monsters.

* * *

**That's Chapter 3 and I'm sorry for it being short but the other chapter will be better than this one. Anyway will Sora, Donald, and Goofy really find the other Keyblade wielder? Will Griff defeat the monsters? Is the cloaked figure a Deadly Sin? Find out on the next chapter. Also remember no reviews mean no new chapter so there you go.**


	4. Meeting Griff and leaving Courage City

Chapter 4

At Destiny Island after reading Sora's note Riku is now as concerned for his best friend as Kairi is but Riku knows Sora can take care of himself but Kairi doesn't want anything bad happening to Sora.

"Kairi you know Sora'll come back in one piece like he did before." Riku said.

"I know but I'm worried that a new threat is more dangerous." Kairi replied.

"So Sora faced danger before like many times." Riku said.

"But..." Kairi was then cut off by Riku.

"I know you're worried but let's just wait for his return okay?" Riku asked.

"Okay." Kairi said hanging her head down.

Meanwhile in Courage City Sora, Donald, and Goofy keep looking for the Keyblade wielder but still no sign but then they hear attacking.

"What was that?" Donald asked.

"C'mon let's get going." Sora said as he and the two go to where the fighting is taking place.

Meanwhile Griff is fighting the monsters by slashing with his Keyblade but the monsters attack Griff with their claws but Griff rolls out of the way and attacks destroying them but more appear and other ones appear in armor and are carrying swords and the monsters attack but Griff attacks an armor monster but the non armor one turns invisible and get Griff but Griff attacks the invisible monster making it visible again and Griff finishes it off and then aims for the armored monsters but they counter the attack with their swords with one doing a spin slash while the other one multi slashes but Griff blocks the attacks and slashes back with his weapon and he kills the monsters making them disappear in black mist.

"How'd you like that?" Griff asked.

"Humph look at you all 'I'm strong and powerful'! Ugh it just makes me sick." The male hooded figure said. "I can't understand why the Keyblade would choose an idiot like you." He added.

"Who're you callin' an idiot?!" Griff demanded as he runs to the figure to attack but the figure disappears in black fire before Griff could even get him. "Who does that punk think he is?!" Griff asked but then he hears someone coming and he turns to see Sora, Donald, and Goofy running to him. "Hey there you guys are I've been lookin' for ya." Griff said.

"We came here because we heard a fight going on and the sound of attacking led us here." Sora replied.

"Were you attacked?" Donald asked.

"Well yeah but I killed those monsters no sweat with this thing." Griff answered as he shows them something they can't believe what he's carrying.

"A Keyblade!" Goofy said in surprise.

"YOU'RE it's wielder?!" Donald asked flabbergasted.

"This thing is called a Keyblade you guys said earlier? Funny that guy said it was the Keyblade too." Griff said.

"Guy? What guy?" Sora asked.

"Well he was wearing a red hooded cloak with black crescent marks on it." Griff answered.

"That guy was a Deadly Sin!" Donald said.

"You saw a Deadly Sin?!" Sora asked.

"Well if that's what that guy was called then yes." Griff answered.

"What did he do?" Goofy asked.

"He said he was looking for me for some reason and wanted me to come with him but I refused and so he summoned those monsters to attack me but I killed them." Griff answered.

"Well at least you're safe. C'mon we'd better go." Sora said.

"What do ya mean?" Griff asked.

"Well it's gonna sound weird but we came here to find another Keyblade wielder and I guess it turns out to be you." Goofy answered.

"You guys are looking for me too but you're not gonna hurt me?" Griff asked.

"We're not going to hurt you we just need you to come with us because we're on an important mission and we need your help." Donald answered.

"Okay I'll go with you guys but what about my friend?" Griff asked pointing to another boy who is unconscious.

"Who's he?" Sora asked.

"Ry my best friend." Griff answered.

"We'd better get him to safety." Goofy said but before they could go anywhere a shaking occurs.

They see a giant Black Demon with red eyes, six horns on its head, giant razor sharp teeth, wearing crimson armor with a black crescent mark in the middle on its upper body, spikes on its shoulders, four arms with dark green thorns on its arms, and carrying four giant hammers each dropping from the air confronting the four and the Black Demon roared so loudly that the four had to cover their ears until it stopped roaring and the Black Demon then smashes at the ground with its hammers.

"Uh-oh a Black Demon!" Goofy said.

"Let's take care of it!" Sora said as he takes out his Keyblade while Donald takes out his staff while Goofy takes out his shield.

"Can I help?" Griff asked.

"Sure but stand by us and don't do anything stupid." Sora said and Griff nodded and the Black Demon attacks.

The Black Demon known as Skullbasher uses two of its hammers to try and crush the group but they dodge and Sora attacks one of the arms with his Keyblade while Griff does the same at another while Donald casts Fire at another arm while Goofy uses Tornado at another arm but Skullbasher swings its hammers around at the trio and even though they dodged Skullbasher gets Sora with one of its hammers but Griff attacks its arm with his Keyblade while Donald casts Fire while Goofy bashes with his shield but Skullbasher slams at the ground with its four hammers creating a huge shockwave but Sora casts Fire at it while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Tornado while Griff slashes with his Keyblade but Skulbasher gets angry and spin attacks at the group trying to get them with it hammers but Sora attacks its arm while Griff attacks another arm while Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy uses Charge but Skullbasher attacks with two hammers followed by another attack with its two other hammers and then slams at the ground again creating another huge shockwave but Sora and Griff both attack at Skullbasher with their Keyblades but Skullbasher swings at the group again with its hammers trying to get them but Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy bashes with his shield but Skullbasher begins smashing at the ground with its four hammers trying to crush the trio while creating more shockwaves but Sora and Griff attack with their Keyblades while Donald casts Fire while Goofy uses Tornado and the four deliver their final attack on Skullbasher making it roar in rage while smashing at the ground with its hammers until it drops its hammers and disappears in dark mist.

"Glad that's over." Goofy said.

"You said it." Sora said. "And you weren't so bad with that Keyblade." He said to Griff.

"I didn't think you got one too." Griff replied.

"Well Sora is a Keyblade wielder like you." Donald said.

"He's pretty awesome with weapon and I also find it cool that you can make fire and ice and you can bash people with that shield." Griff said.

"I'm a mage so I do that and summon other spells." Donald said.

"And I'm a captain of the royal guard so I'm suppose to use that shield great." Goofy said.

"Coool." Griff said in amazement and the four hear someone waking up and it's Ry. "Ry you're finally awake man." He said.

"Yeah no kiddin' I can't believe I let that guy sneak up on me like that." Ry said as he gets up and then looks at Sora, Donald, and Goofy. "Who're they?" He asked.

"These are the people I was tellin' ya about and they're awesome as I said before." Griff answered.

"Hey glad you're okay. I'm Sora and that's Donald and Goofy." Sora introduced himself, Donald, and Goofy and the two wave at him.

"Great to meet ya and I'm guessing you three got Griff outta trouble." Ry said.

"You could say that." Sora said. "Anyway we need Griff to come with us for something." He said.

"What for?" Ry asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uh well the weapon you see in Griff's hand is called a Keyblade and we were sent here to find another Keyblade which is Griff and we need his help for an important mission." Goofy explained.

"Okay I see well I'll let him go with ya." Ry said.

"Thanks." Sora said.

"Oh hold up promise me you'll keep him outta trouble and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Ry said.

"We promise." Sora replied.

"We'll make sure he stays out of trouble." Donald said.

"And we'll take good care of him." Goofy said.

"Thanks well I'd better get back with Kori and Mimi. Good luck with whatever you guys are doing." Ry said and the three nodded and Ry looks at Griff. "You'd better NOT do anything stupid and get those three in trouble and you'd better behave." Ry said to Griff.

"Don't worry we'll get through this mission just fine." Griff said and Ry gives out a wave and then leaves.

"C'mon we'd better head for the Gummi ship." Sora said.

"What's that?" Griff asked.

"It's our ship." Donald answered.

"Wait till you see it." Goofy said as they head for their ship.

The four finally arrive at the Gummi ship and Griff is amazed at what the ship looks like.

"Oh man! We're going to ride in this thing?!" Griff asked excited.

"Yeah." Sora answered.

"Oh boy! I wanna drive this!" Griff said as he gets in.

"YOU'RE not driving it!" Donald shouted as he runs to the ship before Griff.

"We'd better get Yen Sid's tower." Sora said.

"Yep let's go." Goofy said as the two get into the ship.

Meanwhile in very dark room with a huge creepy looking hand carrying a black orb in the middle of the room, multiple crimson candles lit with black flames around the room, and a giant statue with six arms carrying six different weapons which consists of a sword, a mace, a two bladed ax, a whip, a scythe, and a spiked club in the background of the room, six figures wearing the same red hooded cloaks with black crescent marks are sitting in chairs around the creepy hand carrying the black orb and they are looking at the orb which show Sora, Griff, Donald, and Goofy leaving Courage City and after watching their time in the city they turn to see another figure which the same figure from before appearing in the room and joining the six.

"Took your time did you?" One of the figures said and it's another male voice but his voice sounds very calm and calculating.

"Forgive me but I tried to take that brat with me but he had to be a rebellious little punk." The cold and deep figure replied.

"You couldn't just use force?" Another male figure asked and his voice sounds flippant and cocky.

"Shut up I would've enjoyed seeing you fail too." The deep and cold figure replied.

"I should've been sent to deal with him and instead of taking him with me I'd just kill him and also kill those three losers." Another male figure said and his voice sounds very angry and snarky.

"Calm yourself child." The calm and calculating figure said. "Your time to play with them will come soon enough." He added.

"Why do we have to bother with that Griff punk anyway?" Another male figure asked and his voice sounds gloomy and tiring.

"I agree he's barley a snack." Another male figure said and his voice sounds oafish.

"He seems kinda cute than he was before and that Sora guy is very adorable." Another figure said and it's a female voice.

"Griff is very important to our plan and he will be brought here ALIVE. Do I make myself clear?" The calm and calculating figure asked.

"Yes Master." Everyone said.

"Excellent and since those fools are headed for that old wizard's tower we wait until they begin their journey." The calm and calculating figure said and they continue to watch the group.

* * *

**Chapter 4 over and let me know what you think. What will happen when the trio bring Griff to Yen Sid? What will he do? What are the hooded figures planning? Find out on the next chapter.**


End file.
